


Asking Out

by HenryTheHAP



Series: Nine Chances [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Simon is a good bro, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Nine chances Alec and Jace bump into one another as strangers and get to ask each other out, failing miserably
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Nine Chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Asking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Iiiit’s the obligatory Valentine’s Day fluff story. It’s actually super old, I just never finished one tiny little part.

The first time Alec saw the blond was at a coffee shop. He stood in line, ready to make an order, when he glanced over to one of the tables and saw a gorgeous man with golden hair, and, from what Alec could tell, a fit body. He couldn't really see how his face looked, since it was cutely pinched in concentration, his brow furrowed as he stared at the laptop in front of him, tapping away furiously and every now and then glancing at one or two of the six books he had open around him. As if feeling Alec's gaze, he looked up, and Alec was met with mesmerising blue and brown eyes. The man's face had relaxed, taking on a curious expression, and Alec blushed at how gorgeous he was, as well as at having been caught staring. He glanced away quickly, focussing on the line in front of him.

Getting his latte, Alec glanced around for a seat. The only one he could see at a quick sweep was not far from the blond. Well, it wasn't strictly true. There were others, and he excused his choice by it being the closest available. 

Sitting down so he was half facing the blond, Alec pulled out his own books and highlighters. Glancing to the side surreptitiously, he found the other man looking back. Alec hurriedly turned back to his books as heat filled his cheeks. They shared a few more looks and tentative smiles over the next two hours, and Alec wished he had the guts to go over there and talk to the other man. He gave a start when his phone buzzed, and pulled it out to turn off the alarm that reminded him he needed to get to a lecture. He packed away his books quickly, glancing regretfully at the blond who was looking back with an equally regretful smile. Alec held the strap of his bag, trying to push himself to go over. The other man was giving him what seemed like a hopeful look. Alec chickened out, turning and running out with his tail between his legs.

\----------

The second time Jace saw the gorgeous brunet, he was hurrying to a lecture. The brunet was running the other way, looking equally as stressed. Their eyes locked, and he saw recognition in the other man's face, along with a fetching blush. He desperately wanted to stop and talk to the taller man, and get his phone number, but they were both in a rush. He regretted it a minute later, stopping and turning around to find the brunet. He couldn't, and he ran back a little to try to find him. The man was nowhere in sight, so all he accomplished was being even more tardy to his lecture.

\-------------

The third time Alec saw the blond that was slowly taking over his mind, was on the subway platform across from him. He was flipping through his phone, not noticing Alec staring at him. A subway came, obstructing his view. He saw the man when he'd stepped into the cart, and the man looked up, his mouth falling open when he saw Alec. The blond gave a smile that conveyed how ridiculous he found their situation. As the subway started moving, he lifted his hand up in a small wave Alec returned with a shy smile.

\------------------------

The fourth time Jace saw the brunet had been through a store window. He’d dropped all the clothes he’d been carrying, and dashed for the exit. Security had assumed he was trying to make a run, never mind that he didn’t have anything in his hands. By the time he’d explained himself and made it out, the brunet was nowhere in sight. 

\---------------------

The fifth time Alec had seen the blond, he’d been determined to say something. The blond had looked just as decided, and they were practically marching towards each other across campus lawns when one of Alec’s lecturers had come out of the blue and almost physically dragged Alec away, blissfully ignorant of the despair he was causing as he eagerly chatted off Alec’s ear about Alec’s paper, and any other day Alec would have soaked up the praise. That day, he couldn’t help but mourn the forlorn blond he was leaving behind.

——————-

The sixth time Jace saw the brunet was at a gay bar. The man was hidden in a corner, clutching a beer and looking wholly uncomfortable as he watched people grinding on the dance floor. Jace got the impression he'd been dragged there by friends, and really wanted to leave. Oh well, Jace's gain. He grinned, downing his beer and ordering a new one. Drink in hand, he was about to make his way over, when he realised the corner was now devoid of his target. He gave a frustrated huff.

\-----------------

The seventh time Alec saw the blond, he'd been walking into a pizza place with Izzy. The man was sitting across the table from some brunet, grinning and blushing as he would glance down at the table and then up again with a coy expression.

He'd spotted Jace at a club he'd been at, and got the impression the blond was going to make the first move. He was completely on board with that. However, as the other man had been ordering a drink, his friends grabbed him and dragged him off to a new club that was supposed to be amazing. He'd tried to protest leaving, but they were drunk and didn't listen. He spent the rest of the night in the corner of the second club, hoping the blond would somehow turn up again.

Now, the blond was obviously on a date. Alec felt his stomach plummet. Their little fairytale romance he'd imagined telling people over and over about for the next forever, holding the blond's hand and in a perfect relationship everybody was jealous of, swept out the window. He turned on his heel, directing Izzy out the door whilst his sister threw him a questioning look. He didn't say anything, and he knew Izzy could tell he was upset. They hailed a cab, and ended up spending the night watching Netflix as they binged on ice cream, Izzy comforting her distraught brother after he told her the whole story.

\-------------

The eighth time Jace saw the brunet, he'd ignored him completely. Jace knew he'd seen him, but for whatever reason, the guy had looked pointedly away as he passed Jace on the street.

Stunned, Jace tried to figure out why. A sour taste filled his mouth and his stomach tied itself up in knots. He wanted to run back and stop the guy and ask what was wrong. He let the last three times he'd seen the brunet roll through his mind, trying to figure out at which point he'd done something to cause that reaction.

Time number five the brunet seemed fine, then there was the club, and the pizza place, both places of which Alec hadn't seen him. So where had he gone wrong?

He kept on walking.

\----------------------

The ninth time Alec saw the blond was at a diner. He'd been writing a paper for class, and had finished it just in time for his food. When he'd packed his things away, he'd glanced across the room, and there the blond was, again on a date with the brunet from last time. A breakfast date. Somehow that seemed worse than a dinner date.

The blond seemed unhappy, to his surprise, and he wondered if maybe the guy was dumping him. He looked away. He didn't want to watch something so personal, let alone concerning the guy who he'd spent a long time foolishly fantasising about being in a relationship with.

"Hi!"

Alec glanced up at the cheerful face of the brunet he'd just seen with the blond. Oh, by the dear fucking Angel, let the guy not be picking this moment to dump the blond and then ask Alec out minutes later.

"So, my friend over there, Jace, is really into you," the guy said brightly, indicating the blond who was staring resolutely down at his milkshake, "but apparently can't locate his backbone and ask you out. Since I'm getting sick of listening him grumbling about all the chances he's failed to ask you on a date, and now moping about the last time he saw you, could you do me the immeasurable favour of lending him your ear? I have a prior engagement and need to head off, and I'm genuinely concerned he's trying to figure out how to drown himself in his drink."

Alec gaped up at him in response.

"I'm Simon, by the way, his best friend, which unfortunately means I have to make sure he doesn't commit suicide by way of chocolate and cherry dairy liquid. That would just be really awkward, and I really like the milkshakes here." He gave Alec another bright grin and walked back over to the blond, who's name was apparently Jace. Picking up his over the shoulder bag, he gave them both a cheerful wave and left.

Alec glanced at Jace, and he actually looked like he was seriously considering drowning by milkshake. Jace turned his head to look at him, a nervous expression on his face. As if gathering courage, he took a deep breath and stood up. Picking up his glass like some sort of support to give him strength, he walked resolutely over. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, indicating the bench across from Alec.

Alec nodded slowly, not knowing how to digest the situation. "Sure."

Jace plopped down, slouching and staring at his drink. "So this is kinda awkward."

"Kinda, yeah," Alec admitted.

"You want me to leave?" Jace murmured, preparing to get up.

"No." Alec gave him a contemplating look. "Alec," he blurted out. "My name. Alec."

Jace looked up at him and grinned. "I'm Jace." He spun his glass around in his hand. "Do you wanna maybe... Go out with me sometime?"

Alec gave a shy grin. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Jace gave him an unsure look. "So last time... On the street..."

"I saw you at a pizza place with, uh..." Alec tried to remember the brunet's name, "your friend," he ended up on lamely, "and I thought you were on a date, so..." He felt himself blush, and he looked away awkwardly.

Jace cheered up instantly, sitting up and leaning on the table, giving Alec a smug look. "You were jealous."

"No!" Alec insisted. "Okay, well, maybe... Yeah, okay. A little bit."

Jace smirked. "Possessive before we've even been on a date. I should be worried, but it's kinda a turn-on."

"Well, you got over your sulk quickly," Alec observed with a bemused expression.

"It's hard to sulk when getting a date with a guy as sexy as you." Jace wiggled his eyebrows, giving a flirty smile.

Alec gaped. "You're much more forward than I got the impression of."

"Bothered?" Jace gave a seductive look, smiling crookedly.

"Um..." Alec said, shifting in his seat awkwardly. He blushed and looked away.

"You're cute when you blush," Jace said heatedly. "How far down does that blush travel?" He let his eyes run down Alec's body suggestively.

"Wow... I..." Alec was stunned. He'd never had someone hit on him like that without it coming off as sleazy. Jace, though, was getting to him. And by the look in the blond's golden eyes, he was well aware of it.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the soul and bring the smiles to this author’s face. Also, the sequel will be up faster (this part is a lie, it’ll probably be up later today anyway.)


End file.
